Many types of electronic devices, such as smart phones, gaming devices, computers, watches, and the like, include input devices, such as buttons or switches to receive user input. Often, these input buttons or switches may include a tactile element to provide feedback to a user as he or she provides input to the button. However, as electronic devices become smaller, space available for buttons and switches, especially those that compress, becomes smaller.
Additionally, many non-mechanically based input buttons, such as capacitive sense buttons, generally require that the sensor be powered at all times, even when the electronic device is idle, in order to detect user input to the device. The constant power that is provided to the sensor may drain the battery or other power source, which may reduce the active time of the electronic device between charges.